Minerva and the Wizard Flu
by jessieleigh96
Summary: Minerva comes down with the wizard flu, and she tries to hide it from all of the other teachers and students. What will happen when someone notices and goes to fetch Madam Pomfrey?


I woke up this morning, and I didn't feel well at all. My throat was sore, my head was pounding and I felt freezing. I must hide this from my collegues, as we are all busy, and I can't stop them doing their work, especially since I have my own work to finish.

I walked down to the staff table in the great hall, where I was glad to sit as the room was spinning slightly. Not wanting to eat anything, I had a cup of tea so I could wrap my hands around it. I don't know how ill I looked, so I kept looking at the other teachers to see any of them watching me. Fortunatley, none were, so I didn't have to eat anything to make it look like I wasn't ill.

"Alright everyone, breakfast is over; time for classes!" Albus called in a cheerful tone.  
>"Ugh." I moaned as I stood up. The slight dizziness returned, but It wasn't that bad. I could still walk in a straight line at least.<p>

As I entered the tranfiguration class room, all of the students were already there. How long did it take me to get there? Oh well, better late than never I suppose.  
>"Alright class, please take out your wands and turn this rock into a jar." I took out my own wand and magicked a rock infront of each of the students. I shouldn't have, as using a little bit of magic had drained my energy. The room began to spin again, more than last time. I satdown at my desk with my head in my hands, which stopped the room spinning so much. I didn't realise Hermione Granger had walked up to my desk.<br>"Professor, are you okay?"  
>"Im fine."<br>"You look awfully pale, do you want to go to the hospital wing?"  
>"I said I am fine, Miss Granger. Now if you please, get back to your work."<br>"Ok professor."

I just wanted her to leave me alone. I felt guilty for snapping at her, but desperate times call for desperate measures. When I dismissed my class, I saw Miss Granger watch me as she left the room. Glad to be alone, I rested my head on my arms on the desk, as I had a free lesson next. I felt tired now, and decided I needed a nap, and so I fell asleep with my head on the desk.

What was going on? Someone was tapping my arm.  
>"Minerva, wake up." Was that Poppy? I lifted my head so I could see if it was her or not.<br>"Oh Minerva, you look terrible! Why didn't you tell me you were ill?"  
>"Im not."<br>"Oh Minerva, you are not falling anyone. Miss Granger came and alerted me saying you didn't look well."  
>"Im fine. Just tired."<br>"You are most certainly not fine." Poppy whipped her hand up to my forehead. "You are burning up. Im taking you to the hospital wing."  
>"No, I will stay here and finish my work!"<br>"Minerva! You need to come with me! You can either walk with me there, or do I have to put a spell on you?"  
>"Ugh! I will walk!" and I stormed out of the room. I shouldn't have gone so fast as the room began to spin. I swayed dangerously and little colourful stars blocked my vision. I heard voices but where were they? I then fell to the floor and everything went black.<p>

"Professor! Please wake up!" Someone was panicking.  
>"Minerva. Can you open your eyes for me?" This person was more calm, but still stern.<br>I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids were too heavy. I couldn't comply.  
>"Okay, Miss Granger, can you help me levitate her onto this stretcher?" Ah, so Hermione was there.<br>"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Oh, and Poppy was there. This is so embarrassing!  
>I felt them lifting me onto something soft. Why couldn't I open my eyes! This was so frustrating! I sat there for about five minutes as they made their way back to the hospital wing. They then lifted me onto a bed, and I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. Poppy probably cast a diagnostic spell on me. I tried once again to fight open my eyelids, and this time I was more sucessful. They opened, but not as far as Id liked. But then I found I could open them more, and I did.<br>"Ah Minerva! You are awake!" Poppy said.  
>"Professor, are you okay?" Hermione asked timidly.<br>"What happened?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.  
>"You fainted outside the classroom on your way here. You've been out of it for about 10 minutes."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes. It turns out you have the Wizard flu. You have a fever of thirty nine degrees and a concussion from when you fell. Im afraid you will have to stay here for a week."<br>"Ugh." I groaned.  
>"Its your own fault, Minnie, if you had come to me earlier, we could have avoided all of this, and only had around two to three days in here."<br>"Sorry."  
>"Here." Poppy said, giving me a potion. "Drink this, it will bring down your fever and help you sleep."<br>I took the potion straight away because all I wanted to do was sleep. I slept for the rest of the day and the whole night, and woke up the next morning.  
>"Feeling any better?" Severus was there. I didn't expect him to be sat there.<br>"Um, yeah, thanks."  
>"You still have a fever but I has gone down a lot-"<br>"Why are you here, Sev?" I interrupted him.  
>"I merely came down to check on one of my fellow collegues."<br>"Why though?"  
>"Is there any reason why I shouldn't come?"<br>"Oh I don't know. We are always fighting."  
>"Still not a good enough reason."<br>I sighed.  
>"So, as I was saying. You still have a high fever but it has gone down a lot, and your concussion has started to get better. A few more days of bed rest and you should be good to go."<br>"Thanks Sev."  
>"No problem. Id better go now, get another fever reducer. Get some more sleep."<br>"Okay." I closed my eyes and turned over, drifting back into yet again another healing sleep.


End file.
